


Dancing with You

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: After Xion asks Naminé out to a party as friends, Naminé wants to use the opportunity to ask Xion out for real.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dancing with You

Naminé was very excited about her first real party.

She didn’t know much about parties, but the way Olette talked about them - magical nights where you got to dance with your friends or sweethearts to bad songs - it seemed like a very unique experience. A normal, teenage experience.

The real issue was, of course, finding a date. Apparently while it wasn’t mandatory, it was a festival Twilight Town teenagers looked forward to every year to finally ask out the one they wanted to, so most people went in pairs as opposed to going with a friend group.

Outside of the gang, Naminé didn’t really know anyone at school. It was hard to talk to new people while maintaining the world order, so she preferred to just hang out with Roxas, Xion and the others.

“Pence asked me to be his date,” Olette said, looking excited as she told Naminé and Xion about it. “He was so sweet about it too!”

“I didn’t know you two liked each other,” Xion said, with a grin matching Olette’s. “But I can see it.”

“Pence has always liked me,” Olette said. “He thinks I don’t know, but it was pretty obvious. I just waited for him to make the first move because I knew he would when he was ready to say it. Asking him too early might have made him run scared.”

“So two in our group have dates now,” Xion mused. “I know Roxas has an eye for a girl from our class, but he hasn’t said anything about it to me yet.”

“Ohhh, you mean Lane, right?” Olette said, the gossip she was very clear.

“I didn’t know Roxas liked someone,” Naminé cut in. Though she was happy to just listen as the two of them spoke (mostly Olette), she thought the topic was interesting, because she hadn’t noticed it.

“Roxas probably wouldn’t want me to say this,” Xion said with a conspiratory grin. “But he asked Axel for romantic advice recently. Axel being Axel was apparently not helpful at all, so Roxas went to Saix instead. Who also wasn’t helpful.”

“You three need to talk to older people who didn’t spend their teenage years in a cult,” Olette said. “So, do you two have anyone in mind for the party?”

Naminé thought about it. She kind of wanted to ask Xion, but she thought that might be too weird. Between having the same face, and their rather complicated pasts.

“I don’t really know many people,” Naminé admitted. “Certainly haven’t met anyone from this world that I’d want to invite to go with me.”

Xion didn’t answer, which was a bit weird - while Xion was rather reserved, she was more likely to contribute to conversations than Naminé herself was.

Olette then grinned at them. “Think about that, both of you! It would be good if all three of us got significant others out of this party.”

Olette bid goodbye and Xion and Naminé started walking home, as they shared a place with Roxas, Axel and Isa.

“So, speaking of the party,” Xion said, and Naminé noticed she was looking firmly ahead. “I was thinking… we could go together. As friends, of course.”

Naminé smiled at Xion, happy about the idea. “Sure! Getting the full experience of a dance party, but with a friend. Sounds nice.”

Xion smiled back at Naminé, but the smile didn’t feel completely honest, though Naminé knew Xion wasn’t lying to her or anything.

“I’m excited about this party,” Xion said. “I feel like I’ve come a long way from spending my one day vacation on the Organization training with the Keyblade. Haven’t had to summon it at all in a month now. I really like… being normal.”

“I’m glad I came to live with you guys here in Twilight Town,” Naminé admitted. “I had reservations at first because I was trapped here with DiZ for so long, but you and Roxas seemed excited about the idea, so I agreed. And it was the right choice.”

Xion looked worried for a moment. “I didn’t realize Roxas and I had strong-armed you into this.”

“No, no!” Naminé shook her head “That’s not what I meant. You guys just seemed to want me around, and that meant a lot.”

“Of course we want you around, Nami,” Xion said, the nickname rolling off her lips easily, it seemed, and that made Naminé smile. Xion didn’t call her that often, and Xion was the only one who called her that. It was nice.

“So, what do we wear for this party?” Naminé asked, not remembering whether Olette had said anything about that.

“I think it’s nothing that fancy,” Xion said. “If we’re going to be dancing, it would get dirty too easily for something elaborate. Though I’m sure Olette will want to go shopping to find new outfits for us.”

Knowing Olette, Xion had a point.

After they got home, Xion went to talk to Roxas, and Naminé decided she wanted to have a conversation she would likely regret.

“Hey, Isa, can I talk to you?” Naminé asked Isa, who looked at her.

“Is there something wrong?”

“I’m going to the party with Xion,” Naminé said. “As friends. Which is nice. It’s great! But what do I do if I want to come out of it as… something other than friends?”

Isa sighed like he was a suffering old man. “Romantic advice. Again. Why do you kids think the 28 year old man who grew up without a heart knows anything about romance?”

Naminé blinked. “Because you and Lea are literally dating?”

Isa didn’t seem to have an answer for that.

“In any case, just be honest,” Isa said. “You and Xion are good friends, you know each other, your likes, your dislikes. Romance comes easier from a strong friendship, like me and Lea, even if we went through a lot.”

Naminé was surprised by how much that seemed like honestly good advice.

She was really, really looking forward to this party.

* * *

The day of the party, Naminé couldn’t stop fidgeting with her hands, wearing new clothes she had bought on a day out with Olette that had left Lea complaining about having to pay for.

Xion looked beautiful wearing colorful clothes as opposed to her usual all-black outfits, but Xion always looked beautiful.

“Are you ready?” Xion asked, offering Naminé her arm with a flourish that made Naminé laugh. “I’m excited about this. Us, together all night. Having some food, dancing a little. It just seems nice, especially after the exams this week almost killed me.”

Naminé hummed, happy to hear Xion talk.

The party was packed - a number of people together Naminé was usually apprehensive around, but everything seemed muted when compared to Xion’s arm around hers.  
“So, what are we doing first?” Xion asked. “I was thinking of looking at the food. I don’t think they’re selling sea salt ice cream, so it could be an opportunity to try new things! I never try new things when sea salt ice cream is an option.”

Naminé smirked. “Have you ever had any other ice cream flavor?”

Xion had to think about it. “We tried chocolate once, not really the same thing.”

Naminé didn’t fight the grin on her face. Xion was impossibly cute

“You know, I’m a bit apprehensive about the dancing part of the night. The music hasn’t started playing yet, but we’ll dance when it starts and I’ve never actually done it.”

“It doesn’t seem that hard, everyone is always dancing in Scrooge’s films,” Naminé pointed out. “It’s just… moving your body.”

“I have some memories of Sora dancing as a child,” Xion said with an amused look on her face. “Not very coordinated.”

Naminé snorted, wondering if she and Xion were thinking of the same memory. “You know your way around a computer, maybe you’re better than him at dancing too.”

“Let’s hope so,” Xion let go of Naminé’s arm to hold her hand instead as they got into the venue.

As they looked around for a food stand that seemed good, Naminé saw Roxas with a girl in the distance, as he had left home earlier than them. “Should we go talk to Roxas?”

“We wouldn’t hear the end of it if we ruined the moment for him,” Xion said, looking almost tempted to ruin the moment on purpose.

“Let’s just eat, then,” Naminé said, steering Xion away from Roxas.

They had something to eat, and then the band started playing a familiar Twilight Town tune - it made Naminé wonder what a concert by a band of world travelers would be like.

“This is a good song,” Xion said, and Naminé barely heard her over the noise.

“I like it too,” Naminé said loudly.

Xion squeezed Naminé’s hand and pulled her into the crowd of people gathering to dance.

Dancing turned out to be really fun. Naminé and Xion both didn’t really know what they were doing, but it seemed no one really did. After a few songs, Naminé felt a bit tired.

“Can we stop for a bit and just walk around?” Naminé asked, trying to be heard over the music.

Xion nodded, and Naminé’s hand instantly went to hold Xion’s again.

As they went to a more secluded place, away from all the noise, Naminé thought it might be the time to make a move. “So, dancing is fun.”

Xion laughed a bit. “Yeah, there’s a special energy to dancing. I can see why people enjoy it so much.”

“I don’t think I would have liked it as much if I hadn’t done it with you,” Naminé said. There was just something about being around Xion that felt very special to her.

“I’m glad we came together,” Xion said, going forward a couple steps so she and Naminé were closer, their hands still intertwined.

Naminé had had a speech prepared to make about the ‘let’s be girlfriends’ subject, but with Xion this close to her, she had forgotten most of it. “Let’s… let’s do all the next parties together, too.”

“That seems nice,” Xion smiled warmly at her. “What happens if you want an actual date?”

“It would still be you,” Naminé said.

Xion looked surprised at that, like it was unthinkable that anyone would want to be her date to anything. Naminé wondered if what she knew of her time in the Organization - being constantly told she wasn’t good enough - still weighted on her.

“Alright,” Xion said, finally. “We’ll go together.”

Naminé squeezed Xion’s hand with a grin.


End file.
